Walking with...
| tv = Trilogy of Life * * * Other series * Specials * * * | plays = Walking with Dinosaurs − The Arena Spectacular }} Walking with..., also referred to as Walking with Prehistoric Life, is a media franchise created by Tim Haines and Jasper James centered on a collection of documentary series produced by the BBC and created by the independent production company Impossible Pictures. The series of documentaries began with Walking with Dinosaurs (1999), which was followed by three more series; Walking with Beasts (2001), Walking with Cavemen (2003) and Walking with Monsters (2005). Dinosaurs, Beasts and Monsters form an overarching series within the franchise dubbed the Trilogy of Life. In addition to the main series, six special episodes have been produced; The Ballad of Big Al (2000), the two-part Chased by Dinosaurs (2002) and the three-part Sea Monsters (2003). In 2013, a movie based on Walking with Dinosaurs, with the same name, was directed by Neil Nightingale and Barry Cook. The aim of the installments in the franchise is to recreate extinct animals and present them in the same way modern animals are presented in wildlife documentaries. The various extinct animals were realized throughout the franchise using computer graphics and animatronics. Series * Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) This six-part series is focused on the rise, success, and the demise of the dinosaurs and other animals in the Mesozoic Era. , London]] * Walking with Beasts (2001) This six-part series is a sequel to Walking with Dinosaurs, and its focus is on the world after the dinosaurs, and the rise of the mammals in the Cenozoic Era. It was released in North America as Walking with Prehistoric Beasts. * Walking with Cavemen (2003) This four-part series is a sequel to Walking with Beasts and recounts the evolution of humans. * Walking with Monsters (2005) This three-part series is a prequel to Walking with Dinosaurs, and its focus is life before the dinosaurs, in the Paleozoic Era. Specials * The Ballad of Big Al (2001) This special follows the life and death of "Big Al", a famous Allosaurus skeleton found with various injuries. In the North American market, it was released under the title Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special. * Chased by Dinosaurs (2002) In these two episodes, real-life zoologist Nigel Marven travels through time in search for various dinosaurs. * Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy (2003) In this three-part series, Marven again travels through time to encounter many prehistoric marine creatures that lived during, before, and after dinosaurs. In North America it was titled Chased by Sea Monsters. Timeline of episodes Crew Books Several books were released that directly accompanied different series in the Walking with... series. These include the following: * Walking with Dinosaurs: A Natural History by Tim Haines * Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari by Tim Haines * Chased by Sea Monsters: Prehistoric Predators of the Deep by Nigel Marven and Jasper James * The Complete Guide to Prehistoric Life by Tim Haines and Paul Chambers * Walking with Cavemen by John Lynch Related books issued by the BBC and Dorling Kindersley include: * Walking with Dinosaurs 3-D Dinosaurs by Stephen Cole * Walking with Dinosaurs: The Evidence by David Martill and Darren Naish * Walking with Dinosaurs Sticker Book by Stephen Cole * Walking with Dinosaurs: Fascinating Facts by Mike Benton * Walking with Dinosaurs Photo Journal by Stephen Cole * Walking with Beasts Photo Journal by Stephen Cole * Allosaurus! The Life and Death of Big Al by Stephen Cole Accolades Primetime Emmy Awards BAFTA Awards Visual Effects Society Awards References External links *Impossible Pictures homepage Category:Walking with... Category:British television documentaries Category:Documentary films about prehistoric life Category:Documentary films about science